


The Safe Word is 'Cheese'

by maxv1d



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxv1d/pseuds/maxv1d





	The Safe Word is 'Cheese'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyBlubzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBlubzz/gifts).



Max didn’t know how to say it. He _knew_ who Space Kid was. He knew _how_ he was. And sure – the guy had grown a fair bit since they’d been at camp together. And despite his occasional slip-ups and clumsy moments, he _had_ grown up to be smart; unlike what he’d thought.

At least Space Kid was hardly ever let down. That was one of his good qualities. Max just wished he’d realized it sooner.

He spent a lot of time mulling over how he’d _ended_ _up_ in this situation. Him, and Space Kid? Even Neil and Nikki were shocked. Out of _all_ the people in the camp. Out of all the people in the _world –_ it was Space Kid. And with the number of years reaching three on this day, Max was mostly certain it was working out.

Somehow.

But today, he had other thoughts on his mind. Max had turned eighteen a while ago, with Space Kid a year younger, and today was, in fact, their third… relationship anniversary… kinda. He supposed. And Max had a thought.

It wasn’t the first time he’d had it, either, he was sure. Because even now, as he’d been trying to rack up his confidence all morning, the same problems arose as he greeted his adorable lover. Hugs. Kisses. The usual.

Despite his age, the innocence of everything action just halted every word relating to the subject. And instead, Max only smiled, returning the affections, and the day carried on as per usual. School, of course – the two of them occasionally sitting together in classes, hiding behind the building to eat lunch together; that sort of thing. Not every time of course – Max could respect that. He had other friends to hang out with, as well. But often, the two just generally liked to be near each other.

And yet, today was slow. As hard as Max tried, he just couldn’t get the thought out of his head. And of course, it was just like Space Kid not to notice. Or if he did; he wasn’t saying anything. Max wasn’t sure whether he preferred that or not. If the other asked, would he end up explaining, or just cut his way out of the situation?

And when he made his way to his home after school – Space Kid following, as usual, because Max’s parents were not home, as _usual_. Max had gotten used to it now, for sure. Besides, he wasn’t alone, now – thankfully. Even _David_ had stuck around – as much as Max seemed to hate it. It was better having someone then no-one. He knew that now.

And he knew that his parents were most likely to spend every waking moment they could away from him. At least it meant Max could do whatever the hell he wanted. Most of the time.

“So, what’s it for today, Max? Mac and Cheese? Noodles?” Space Kid listed off the most common of afternoon snacks when he came over. Max couldn’t hold back the chuckle, shrugging slightly. Space Kid smiled brightly.

“Whatever ya want, really. I’ll make it; after all, you know. Used to it,” Max said, shuffling forward into the kitchen. He got to work on the order – half the time, he barely even needed to use measurements any more. He’d done in so many times, he knew exactly how far the pot needed to be filled up and how many seconds he poured each individual ingredient in for. Not to mention it saved measuring cups, which meant less dishes. Not that it _really_ bothered Max. Sometimes, when he ran out of things to do, chores were always an option.

Eventually, both Max and Space Kid sat opposite each other on the table, digging into the pasta. Space Kid’s face lit up as he chewed happily, whilst Max’s expression only shifted at the sight of the other being happy. And yet, he _still_ couldn’t get the thought of his mind, causing his gaze to shift down to the pile of pasta, swirling his fork around as he slowly chewed.

Space Kid swallowed his bite. “Max?” he began, and Max’s eyes widened as he snapped lightly out of his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Max coughed, bringing himself to _swallow_ the bits of pasta that were almost chewed to the size of rice grains. He grinned, although it was rather grim, forcing the words out of his mouth. “Yeah, I’m all good.”

Unfortunately for him, Space Kid wasn’t convinced. There was no smile on his face, and so Max’s attempt broke – he let out a sigh, lowering his eyes down to the table and letting his fork fall onto the wooden platform below.

“Sorry. I’m just thinking a little. I am _okay,_ just… complicating things,” Max explained. He knew this was going to start something. And he wasn’t so sure he was ready.

“Complicating what?” Space Kid asked.

Max tensed slightly. The innocence was all too much – even if he was a lot smarter now, and Max _knew_ he should trust him to make the decision himself, he just… he didn’t want to _do this_. And yet, at the same time, he did – _so_ fucking badly. He was torn. One part of him _desperately_ wanted to see the other squirming beneath him… and the other just wanted to keep the question away from his as far as possible.

Of course, Space Kid knew what it was. Max would be surprised if he didn’t at his age. He just… didn’t want to drag him into it. The sweat formed on his skull, and silence remained – Space Kid’s question running through his head. Complicating _what?_ How was he even meant to _answer_ that right now? Fuck, this was so hard…

“…Max? Are you _really_ okay?” Space Kid questioned, sounding worried. Fuck, he couldn’t have the other think that. No way.

“I promise. It’s just- hard to say. I’m sorry.” Max could tell nothing but the truth. It didn’t seem to make Space Kid _feel_ better, but at least it made him understand. He liked that in the other. The ability to drop things, granted an answer was given. Granted Max didn’t obviously lie.

He wasn’t sure what could he even _be_ a lie in this situation.

Max slowly chewed – though he quickly lost his appetite. Space Kid walked off, put the bowl in the dishwasher, and made his way over to the couch. Sliding a book out of his bag, he sat in silence and began to read.

Max felt even more tense and yet even more desperate to ask, as he focused on taking his own bowl to the dishwasher. At least even for another time. Max _was_ prepared, but he could wait if it would make Space Kid feel more comfortable.

Or himself.

Max sat down on the couch, Space Kid looking towards him with that smile of his, before back down again. For a moment, Max was tempted to reach for the remote, but something about the silence made him feel like he _had_ to say something. _Anything_.

“Neil?” he began, his real name coming easily to him now. Though the many referred to him as Space Kid – David and Gwen still did, that was for sure – he preferred to use his legal name when he could, now. Or maybe it was just what he preferred when things were serious. Thankfully, Space Kid closed his book and gave him his full attention. That was something he appreciated, also.

“I know this is… a bit sudden, and—I understand if you might not be _ready_ , but…” Max hesitated for a moment, eyes fixated on the ground, even as he could feel Space Kid’s gaze on him. Suddenly, it made him feel more nervous.

He forced himself to keep going.

“Would you… like to take our relationship even further?” And there it was. Max clamped his eyes shut for the moment, as he could feel the reaction take place almost instantly from Space Kid. The teen could feel his face burn, and Max could hear him struggle to find his words.

“I—I mean—” he began, but Max’s instant response was to take it back – take it back _now_. He had no intention of making the other uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, I—it’s okay! It’s okay if you don’t—it was a stupid thing to say anyways and I shouldn’t—” There was a finger to Max’s lips. Classic, but it did the trick. He gulped, staring into Space Kid’s eyes.

“I—I never said _no_.” There was a bit of tremor in his voice, but for the most part, Space Kid seemed… _okay_ with it. Eager himself, even. Curious.

Okay, _that_ made Max’s heart thump against his chest. Even then, he was sure almost _that_ was enough to make something _else_ occur – but he didn’t want to seem _too_ desperate. Even if he _was_. “…Okay—okay, um… you want to…?” Max glanced upstairs. It didn’t take Space Kid long to get the hint – thankfully, he took his hand reassuringly. That helped. This was fine. It wasn’t going to _really_ hurt him. Not depending on how far they went. Max was prepared anyways, but… that would just have to wait.

Of course, he was nervous. They both were. Space Kid didn’t ask – he trusted Max with everything, and he knew he wouldn’t have suggested it unless he was truly ready. It may have been pressure to say it, but with the situation at hand, it worked.

The door shut behind them, Max leaning against it rather heavily. Somehow, the flushed face of his lover was almost immediately egging him on – an expression that coaxed him forward, gently pressing his lips against Neil’s tenderly. For a moment, it was no different from any other kiss, and yet, it quickly escalated. There was a small breath from both, before their tongues met – and in the moment, the two fought gently for taste, but did not focus on any form of winning.

There was a small breath again as they both had to part, but the sight was rather arousing for both. Neil’s flushed face, combined with the saliva that slid down his chin – and Max, breathing rather heavily and glancing over at the other like all he wanted was more.

And more he got. A gentle hand cupped his chin, his thumb stroking off the remains of his saliva – only to bring more with the gentle kiss on his neck. The shifting from Neil gives him more space, and the hand gently grasping his hair only eggs him to carry on. So, Max gently grazes his teeth along the sensitive skin, before placing a mark on the spot, when his teeth bit into the skin.

Then came the painful gasp. Max felt the _pleasure_ in the form of shivers through his body, but quickly, it followed with the panic – he hadn’t _really_ hurt him, had he? Max shifted back in alarm, quickly staring into his eyes; a hand grasping his shoulder.

“That—that wasn’t too much, was it?” he asked, quickly and desperately. For a moment, Neil blinked, before smiling reassuringly.

“No, it’s okay! Really, Max, I—” Neil began, taking his hands. “I promise I’ll tell you if it’s too much. I figured that’s what you were worried about, but it’s okay. I can speak for myself.”

Max would’ve _then_ worried that he was offended by it – but this was _Space Kid_ … so he let out a breath, nodding his head slightly. “Sorry, yeah, just— nervous.” As if it wasn’t obvious. Yet, he _really_ wanted to keep things going now. He wasn’t sure how long it would take to be able to ask again, after this.

“I understand,” Neil responded, and—god, his voice was so calm and reassuring. Max was certain that was going to have to change soon – but he was glad he wasn’t afraid. And, seemingly, not as nervous as he was, either.

So, Max continued – rather eagerly, despite his concern. He wanted nothing more than to hear those sounds again – now what he knew he was okay with it. Max trusted him to speak up if it was too much. Their lips pressed together again – spur of the moment, almost, and they could barely keep themselves apart in the silence.

Of course, Max had other parts to work with – and with that thought in mind, his hand slid up his shirt – dragging his fingers lightly across his chest for the moment, he could just _feel_ the shivers from the other; what which would’ve caused a grin, if he wasn’t so eager to feel the other’s lips close to his. A breath, and back together again, and Max finally managed to find the bud to grasp between his fingers.

_That_ caused them to separate rather abruptly.

_Again,_ came the rush of pleasure from Neil’s painful gasp – he _was_ rather sensitive, wasn’t he? – and Max felt the smirk from on his face. He leaned into his neck again, gently dragging his tongue across the surface.

Unfortunately for him, Max had forgotten that his lover wasn’t _entirely_ innocent. Of course, he hadn’t meant to downgrade him, but all the sounds he’d been getting caused the memory of the other’s knowledge to fly out the window. So, when he heard the rather breathless… _erotic_ sounding moan that slipped from Neil’s mouth – which had, yes, been _entirely_ on purpose – Max let out a groan.

“F-Fuck,” he cursed, and gripped the nipple he had between his fingers tighter, which caused Neil to _squeal_ , his eyes widening in alarm for a moment, before drifting slightly shut. His face was flushed, and even Neil couldn’t deny that he was enjoying every second of it. Even the pain that shot through his body.

“You’re fucking doing this on purpose, aren’t you? You goddang _tease_ ,” Max growled, and Neil took no offence – only finding the words even _more_ arousing. With that, Neil nodded his head, letting out a small whimper. He took the chance to slip in more, knowing full well it would only speed things along.

“It just… it feels _so_ good…” Neil’s voice _may_ have been a _bit_ off, but for the most part, his words were breathless, soft and charming. They _begged_ for more, knowing full well that if he continued, it’s what he would get.

And as for Max? He instantly went from concerned to powerful. Whatever happened would have to wait till after – unless, of course, things got too out of hand. So, pushing the thoughts away for just a moment longer, Max lowered his hand, grasped Neil’s shoulder, and leaned into his ear.

“Alright, you’re fucking _asking_ for it then. If you need it, the safe word’s ‘cheese’. Now get to the fucking bed,” Max spoke, low and desperate. God _fucking_ dammit, he’d made him into a _mess_ , but Max was hardly thinking of that now. He _needed_ it. The pressure against his pants was quickly getting too much already.

Neil didn’t waste a second in obliging. Of course, as he figured Max was already fairly interested, he reached down to take off his shirt – only to have his wrist grabbed, stopping the process.

Max’s glare was intense, and Neil, having only felt even _more_ thrill from it, was more than eager to play along. He didn’t care whether they’d done this before or not. Both knew more than they had let on, and it felt as though they were letting out all the tension three years of a sappy relationship had built up.

And neither of them had any objections, really.

“Did I say you could take that off? _Bed_ , **now** ,” Max commanded, and it only made it harder to bare for the small one. Yet, he nodded his head, the words forming in his head in a way that would _surely_ add to the pressure he must’ve been feeling.

“Of- of course. I apologise… master.”

_Fuck_.

Max felt his heart pound at the word, and the heat built up immensely. The look on his far was almost too much, and yet, he felt disappointed when Neil turned away, moving to make his way to the bed. He was _so_ going to get it, soon.

Laying back, Neil propped himself up with his elbows – the perfect view of his flushed face, slightly lowered eyelids and, most noticeably, the small tent in his pants. Despite also wanting it to be released, Neil’s was hardly as painful as Max’s. Of course, his size was hardly comparable, but that meant nothing to either of them. A dick was a dick. They all worked the same way.

“Is this right?” Neil asked, the mix of his usual tone and the breathless sounds mixing well together. Max, with a light smirk, slipped off his shirt and made his way over, letting it fall to the floor.

“It’ll do,” he replied, and crawled his way forward. Grasping hold of his chin, Neil’s eyes were directed towards his; the blush and the slight confusion on his face couldn’t stop Max from letting out a low breath. Yet, it did not distract him from the task at hand – as Neil’s mouth hung open, Max grasped hold of his shirt and pushed it against his tongue.

Biting down instinctively, Neil quickly got the gist. Max leaned over him, and it hardly took much of an effort to look somewhat afraid, despite the turn on from the look in his boyfriend’s eyes. Staring down at him, Max walked his fingers across his chest again. Neil shivered, squirming against the slow movements.

“Now, then… your job is to keep that in your mouth – got it? At least until I _say_ you can take it out. And if you _fail_ , I’ll just have to _punish_ you.” Max directed his eyes down for a moment, before back up to see the look on his lover’s face.

It wasn’t hard for Neil to match the expression from before, but he nodded. He wasn’t _sure_ he could do this, but wasn’t afraid of the punishment, either – not as much as he seemed to show, anyways. If _anything_ , he was eager for it, but planned to try his best anyways. If he did, by some miracle, do it – he could always beg for it. That would probably do the trick.

Having been caught off guard, Neil almost failed the second he felt the pleasure. He _forced_ himself to bite down on his shirt, saliva already dripping down, to force the moan to a whimper. His eyes squinted shut, Max’s hand grasping hold of the sensitive spots, even _through_ his pants. That, combined with the tongue that was now dragging along his nipple – it was almost already too much.

But he held his ground, for Neil was not one to give in so easily. Max’s hand found itself sliding down Neil’s pants, only creating more pleasurable pain for him, as the sensitivity of the touches increased. It spread through him; every part of his body felt _covered_ in goose bumps that responded with every touch, no matter how light. He needed it. He needed it more and _more_ and—

Neil’s cry of pain and pleasure was his eager mistake. The shirt slid from his mouth – and out of the corner of his eye, he could’ve sworn he saw Max grin, before he lowered his eyes to a frown. Grasping hold of his chin harshly, he forced Neil to look into his eyes.

“What did I **_say?!_** ” he snapped, and Neil easily fell to fear – something that felt like an odd mix of pretend and real. But he knew everything was going to be okay. That much, he was certain of. Besides, he was beyond curious. “Mm… it seems you really _do_ wish to be punished…” Max’s hands couldn’t keep to himself – sliding down Neil’s stomach again as he spoke, the shivers returning.

It was painful for him, too. Max knew he couldn’t keep his dick tucked away for much longer. Every inch was starting to _hurt_. But for the sake of this, he could hold it out just a _bit_ longer. Hopefully. But, despite the feeling of moving, Max sat back, hand resting against his chin. He looked him over with those _eyes_ , which caused Neil – again – to shiver, and he felt it in the throbbing in his pants. No-one knew it would take this turn, but he didn’t want it to stop. Not now.

“So… what can I do to _you_ …?”

It took a moment, but Max quickly laid out the instructions – it wasn’t all that _unique_ , but he knew it would get a rise out of the two of them (he hoped). So, once Neil’s back side was facing his way, Max grasped his pants and pulled them down, jocks following soon after. There was a small breath from Neil as his tiny dick was released, but Max paid no attention to it now, as he lifted his hand.

There was a moment of silence before it came smacking down, colliding _hard_ with Neil’s ass. An alarming _squeal_ came from his boyfriend, and the tears formed, but it was only to be followed by a breathless moan. As the pain drifted away slowly, all he could feel was pleasure, and that felt _so_ , _so_ good.

Of course, this only egged Max on, and with a growl, he brought his hand down again, and again. Each smack felt more and more painful as it collided with the same red, aching spot – some even quick enough to add onto the pain from the last one enough to cause him to scream.

Neil wasn’t sure how long it lasted. Ten, maybe? But he’d held it out. Sure, there were tears, but the word had been right there, in his head, the entire time. He didn’t want Max to feel bad, after all, but he’d say it if he had to.

Surprisingly, even to him, it hadn’t been too much for him. And he loved that, even more. Max then leaned back, folding his arms as he stared down at him. “Do you think you’ve received enough punishment for now?”

Neil _considered_ that question. He’d decided yes for two reasons – not only did he want things to continue, but he didn’t want to blow it by now with using the safe word, even if he knew he could. Neil believed he could get through this.

On the other hand, he knew that Max’s erection must be getting _really_ uncomfortable, and Neil’s next words weren’t about to help.

“Yes… yes, Master,” he said, his voice representing the pain and the pleasure, as he inched himself over. And there was the groan – the look on Neil’s face, and the tears in his eyes hadn’t helped either. To be in pain was Neil’s turn on, and to see people in pain was Max’s. It wasn’t honestly that surprising.

Neil lowered his eyes down to Max’s pants, but didn’t dare to make a move. Sure, he was eager – but not as much as Max; he could tell. This would be easy. “Do you need help with that, Master?”

Max had a _hard_ time keeping his groans to himself tonight. He was only asking for it. But Neil was right – it was getting uncomfortable, and Max was longing to bring himself to come. Before Neil was the plan, and besides, he seemed to be handling it well. Max had his erection pressing against his pants for a long time now.

He had no plans to be submissive tonight, but leaned back anyways – unzipping the only barrier stopping his fully erect cock from bouncing out. Not to mention the groan of pleasure and ‘ _finally’_ that came with doing so.

Neil quickly caught on – then again, even if he hadn’t, he wasn’t sure he could keep himself from his actions. He was convinced that, if anything, that was as much of a ‘yes’ as he was going to get. He took his time to crawl forward, keeping his movements rather slow… yes, yes, he _was_ teasing him. He was all full of _that_ now, apparently.

Unfortunately, Max wasn’t having it now. He grasped hold of his shirt and pulled him forward, forcing the erect cock into his mouth. He moaned out at the feeling, though his hand remained, firmly grasping Neil’s hair.

Was he surprised? Yes, but Neil had no problems quickly catching up. One hand grasping at the base, his tongue slid up the side and dragged over the tip – slowly, at first, before he sucked hard around Max’s dick, taking in as much as he could manage. Every thrust and moan were all he needed to continue, and continue he did. Neil lost track of time, every inch of him focused entirely on the length of his cock; covering every inch that he could (for there was a lot, compared to what Neil knew of his own).

Max almost lost all control – so much, he grasped hold of the sheets with both hands, groans and moans spilling out freely. And the things that he’d said; Max both loved and hated, and yet, couldn’t think of any other way he could go about it. Not like this. “Fuck, S-Space- agh!” Every time he tried, and failed, for each movement only brought more moans out of his throat. And the pressure – he could _feel_ it building up fast, as every touch to his riled cock – even the lightest ones – were enough to make him jerk. He could feel it, and _fuck_ , he’d been waiting for this for so long. Just- just a little closer…

The reaction caught Neil off guard – so much, that was almost an understatement. There was no stopping him from jolting back somewhat, the hot, strange tasting liquid filling up his mouth almost instantly. Despite the chances of him having known about this, he’d been so caught up in the moment that it was the _last_ thing on his mind – and now it was leaving him coughing, tears filling up his eyes.

Despite the pain he’d endured so willingly up until this point, as Neil felt Max make his way forward – after having gotten his breath back – he let the word slip out of his throat, followed by coughs. “Cheese— Cheese, I—just need a minute.” He hoped Max didn’t mind that it was all over the bed, now. It made him feel bad.

He was grateful for the gentle arms around himself, however, and Neil leaned back. He gulped, the taste still there, and yet, at least now it was not almost bringing him near choking. Neil didn’t know why it was such a big deal, but unlike the pain, he’d hardly been expecting it. It had been too much, too fast.

Max barely made much a move, though couldn’t stop the words, that came out as small whispers. “Hey, don’t worry about it. Neil, you did… _so_ fucking good, I-I can’t lie. I was- _not_ expecting that out of you. Uh, no offense.”

There was none, going by who Neil was – if anything, it made him fill a little giddy, even if he was embarrassed. Clearly. His face flushed, and he lifted a hand to press it against his left cheek. “R-Really?”

“Fuck yes, it was. You did so good, I swear.” Max pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, and Neil hummed in response. There were a few seconds of comfortable silence, before he spoke up again.

“Okay, I’m fine,” Neil said, despite not making a move. Of course, Max had ideas. He always had ideas. Then again, Neil was grateful – for all of this. It had all been a rush, but he loved every second of it. Besides, it wasn’t like anyone _else_ was going to find out… so long as Max was enjoying it too, then he was fine with it. All of it.

Max let out a low chuckle, and then drifted his hand down to Neil’s shorts, digging his hand gently in to grasp his hand around his small, and yet sensitive dick. Judging by the gasp he got, he was sure of it. “Well, that’s good… because I believe I’ve got something to take care of.”

Max knew he was going to get himself worked up again, for sure. Of course, that was fine – he could just deal with that later. Take a shower. They were probably both going to need one after this, that was certain. And the sheets.

Nonetheless, now, that was not on his mind, and neither his partners. Neil let out a whimper, his eyes, as best as they could, looking into Max’s. “Yes- yes please, Max…” he let out. There was no way he still wouldn’t have it in them, but now, he was hardly even thinking about it. Not with how close his hand was.

Neil didn’t care how it was done, but he was more than enjoying the fingers that danced across his dick, easily covering all the sensitive spots in record time – it felt. And he wasn’t holding it back, either. Every moan and squeal – even he squirmed in attempt to reach for more, but many of the moans forced his eyes shut softly, and the expression on his face was more than arousing – what with his flushed face, sweat covering his forehead, and the saliva that trickled out of his mouth with every moan. Fuck, this _was_ harder then he thought, but Max could deal. He’d had his fun. Now, it wasn’t about him.

Max pressed a kiss against Neil’s neck – partly to distract himself from the sight, even as the sounds helped no less. But he focused as much as he could on his lover’s pleasure – that, and nothing more. The whimper’s intensified, and even then, followed the moans of his name; now _those_ Max _loved_ to hear.

“Getting close, love?” he whispered, breathing onto Neil’s neck softly. There was a slight nod, followed by the response as Max’s hand repeated the movement around his dick. Up and down constantly, and yet, he could not help himself from reaching for the tip. Playing with that was just as _fun_.

“Y-Yes, Max… _please_ , I’m so close… let me come,” he cried out in pure pleasure, moans filling the spaces. Max bit his lip to hold back his own groan, bringing himself back to focusing on his boyfriend with his smirk. That _had_ been a good one though. Fuck, this was certainly going to make these times _fun_.

It had taken less time then Max had thought – but what was he to complain, really? Part of him would’ve loved for it to last as long as possible, and yet the other enjoyed the high-pitched squeal far too much that it had all been worth it. His hand remained pressed around his cock as Neil came, feeling most of the fluid spill over his hand. Even the _breaths_ were worth it as he recovered – something that kept Max where he was, as well.

It took maybe a minute or two, but both were content in the silence. After that, Space Kid shuffled a bit to pull up his pants, before bringing himself to face Max. Neither of them needed any words as their lips pressed together for a blissful, happy moment as all their thoughts and memories flooded into them at once.

“Mmm…” Space Kid hummed, wrapping his arms around Max. He rested his head against his chest, eyes closing, and Max let out a quiet chuckle. He placed a hand on his back, stroking gently, the other doing the same with his hair.

“Tired?” Max asked, and Space Kid only nodded. It worked for him, really – he needed to go and take that shower, anyways. At least one half of the bed wasn’t covered in come. He’d probably go get some towels for that now, and worry about the sheets another time.

It wasn’t like it would be hard to move Space Kid down to the couch, if he needed to. If Max wasn’t tired in a bit, either. Then again, showers always did the job of keeping him awake… but he could think on that later. He inched Space Kid over to the clean side of the bed, keeping up the gentle movements until his breath slowed. Thankfully, he wasn’t the clingy type in his sleep. Respectful even when he couldn’t control his actions.

Max pressed a kiss to his forehead, before making his way to the bathroom. He was a bit slow, but what did he need to rush, anyways? He was thinking a lot on the moment – parts of it seemed too difficult to believe, and yet, he loved it. How on earth Space Kid had, he couldn’t tell, but he was glad that he hadn’t hurt him in the end. At least, not more than he would’ve wanted. Max would hate to think of taking it too far at some point in time.

But now? Now, it was fine. Everything was fine. He could only reassure himself with that as he reached for the towel, letting the shower run for the moment, as he leaned against the wall.

A blissful smile formed on his face, and Max didn’t try to push away his feelings. For once, now, it was all he wanted to feel, and all he was grateful that someone else felt so strongly for him.

After all, out of all the people in the world – it was Space Kid.


End file.
